Telecommunication carriers often provide location-based mobile services. In order to determine whether a user has requested a service from within an authorized location, a carrier may identify the particular cellular or base station servicing the user's mobile terminal at the time of the request. Carriers have also used Global Positioning Systems (“GPS”) for determining a user's location.